


i'm jongin, your boyfriend

by sekaiakgae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, boyfriend jongin looks after him, cute drunk asf sehun, idk what else to tag, kinda crack-ish??, sekai just being the cute boyfies they are really, super fluffy i didn't know how i managed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiakgae/pseuds/sekaiakgae
Summary: "Dude, get away from me, I have a boyfriend."Maybe, if this were any other drunk person, Jongin would've left them alone to fend off their too-drunk-to-function asses. Too bad (not really, he does love the guy), the person hanging off Jongin's shoulder depends on him to get home unscathed.The poor sober as a rock guy sighed for the nth time that night, "Sehun, I'm your boyfriend."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 169





	i'm jongin, your boyfriend

_Jongin loves his boyfriend very much, such fact shall not be questioned._

"Do you want me to accompany you to the parking lot, at least?" Chanyeol pressed, despite the fact that Jongin had clearly and repeatedly waved his suggestion off for the past minute.

"Dude, you can't even stand properly without managing to kiss the floor."

"I'm not drunk."

"Didn't say you were," Jongin shrugged, a smirk threatening to escape from his lips. Jongin knows Chanyeol is drunk.

The guy hugging Jongin's waist from the entirety of the time Jongin had arrived at the club after a faithful call from Junmyeon ( _"Jongin, I know I said I'd make sure Sehun is at his best and I know you're binging on that drama you've been missing out on but your boyfriend, he-, man, we can't handle him anymore. Please, come and get him."_ ) groaned and buried his head even further down Jongin's shoulder. Jongin chuckles and takes this as his cue to get his drunk boyfriend home.

"We'll head home now, guys. I want to say I'm sorry for the trouble Sehun caused but that would be a lie considering you were the ones who seduced him into clubbing instead of spending the night with me watching our favorite drama," Jongin rants to his and Sehun's friends with no real bite to his tone. Okay, maybe a slight bite, he really did want to spend the night with his boyfriend, okay?

"Oh, fuck off, I wish we hadn't invite him out. All his gay ass ever did was whine about missing you and drinking it all away. It was bound to get annoying," Baekhyun grumbled and frowned even more when Jongin and the rest of the gang laughed at his words, although others were nodding sympathetically to his words.

"Yeah, I'll take his annoying gay ass home now, you're welcome," Jongin chuckled.

"We'll make sure you're gonna accompany him next time we go out for drinks."

"Or, let's not invite the sulky drunk guy out again," Kyungsoo pipes in, sharing the same sentiment as Baekhyun.

"Shut up, you guys love me," Sehun slurs, face still buried between Jongin's shoulder and neck, "You smell good, babe." Jongin smiles affectionately at him in response.

Everyone else, Jongin included, replied to the drunk youngest in chorus,

"Unfortunately."

* * *

After a couple more banters with their friends, Jongin and a pretty much passed out Sehun bid them good-bye and started trudging their way out of the club.

It's not all that bad, nursing his boyfriend through his drunkenness, especially when said boyfriend is as clingy as Sehun is when drunk. Out into the night and on the way to Jongin's parked car, Sehun had not once removed his body away from Jongin's side. They're practically glued together. Jongin is not complaining, oh he doesn't mind it one bit, not when a sober Sehun wouldn't do half of what drunk Sehun does. He loves how Sehun gets all clingy and huggy when he's drunk. Although it does serve a bit of a challenge to stumble out of the club and making sure Sehun does not fall down and ultimately bring Jongin down with him. But Jongin never does mind, what is one inconvenience when he gets to cuddle his cute drunk boyfriend close?

They finally reached Jongin's car without much trouble (if 'without much trouble' means Sehun stopping Jongin twice to threaten him of throwing up, once to aggressively suck a hickey on Jongin's neck, and the couple almost slipping to their death when their long legs accidentally entangled). Jongin struggles to open the locked car and looks every now and again to his boyfriend in panic, fearing Sehun would fall out of his hold and drop to the ground in a heap of drunken long limbs. 

Once the car was opened, Jongin carefully places his boyfriend down on the passenger seat and succeeds. Only when he was about to succeed in buckling Sehun's seatbelt did the guy jump awake and looked at Jongin (although 'squinted his eyes and try to recognize Jongin' is more like it) before looking around in panic.

"Where am I? Where are you taking me?" Sehun asks hysterically and only calms down when Jongin placed his soft hands on both of his flushed cheeks.

"You're with me, you're safe, baby. Let's go home and sleep," Jongin delicately tells his boyfriend, melting softly when Sehun closes his eyes and relaxes his body into Jongin's warm hands.

"Okay." 

Jongin grinned widely because, _damn, my boyfriend is so cute_ , and jogged around the car to get to the driver's seat.

Seated and muscles finally relaxed, Jongin drives out of the vicinity, heading to their shared apartment. The night's air is cold but not too freezing so Jongin finds the breeze relaxing, even opting to roll his window down to feel his face kiss the wind. It was five minutes into the ride did Sehun jerked awake again after Jongin ran his hand on the drunk's knee unconsciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe, didn't mean to wake you up," Jongin quickly said. Sehun only looked at him in his still-drunken daze and looked around the car in silence. Jongin waits for his response, finding this side of Sehun interesting.

"Wha' you mean 'babe'? I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend," Jongin almost halted the car to a stop after hearing his boyfriend's drunken slur. He doesn't know if he wants to laugh at Sehun's face or cry because he does not recognize him in his drunk state or hug him because he's just so drunk and cute.

"I am your boyfriend, though," Jongin responds, his words slow to let Sehun process them properly. Sehun only looked at him in confusion until a grin broke off from his face in recognition. 

"Jonginnie! I missed you!" Sehun squeals, his voice adorably higher in pitch as he prolongs the last vowel from his sentence. Jongin felt his heart clench in fondness.

"I missed you too, Hun. I wish you just stayed home and hung out with me," Jongin pouts, chancing a glance at his boyfriend who now looks forlorn in contrast to his previous enthusiasm. 

"I'm sorry, Nini. I didn't- I'm sorry. Please, please don't be mad at me. I love you," Sehun is now sniffing and Jongin is now panicking because Sehun is crying and honestly, they're just a mess of in love boyfriends. Jongin debates whether he should pull over and tug Sehun into a hug and whisper sweet nothings to his drunk as fuck boyfriend but decides against it, deciding to be bolder and stepped on the gas a bit harder to get to their destination as quick as possible.

"Hey, it's okay, shh, it's alright, Sehunnie. I love you." He tried his best to console his emotional boyfriend as much as he can with one hand occupied with the wheel, two eyes focused on the road, and another hand rubbing soothing strokes on Sehun's jean-clad thigh. It seemed to work like a charm when Sehun's small sniffles were long gone and Jongin assumed he passed out again.

Jongin have had his fair share of drunk Sehuns, having been his boyfriend for years, and every side of Sehun manages to make him fall for him even more. Sometimes, it was with the way Sehun would go all cute and giggly, pecking kisses all over Jongin's face. Other times, he would be a horny drunk and flirt his way into Jongin's pants as if they were still college students drinking their worries of midterms and thesis's away with cheap booze and finding a hook-up to go home with. Jongin's favorite, however, is how Sehun would emotionally confess his undying love for his boyfriend, even going through the troubles of sobbing his face ugly, but Jongin still finds him perfect and loves him no less.

"Sir, I have a boyfriend. I'm not interested." Jongin did not realize the man rousing from his nap and when he did, a part of him wanted to bang his head into the steering wheel because Sehun's voice was so stable he didn't even seem that drunk. The other part wanted to laugh because this Sehun is so hilarious. It's definitely a good addition to his Sehun Drunk Sides Collection.

"Baby, I _am_ your boyfriend."

"You are?" 

"Mhm."

"Oh."

Jongin steals a glance at Sehun's way and finds the drunk man staring into space, as if thinking deeply. Sehun's eyes are droopy and his cheeks are flushed red, but Jongin finds him so beautiful under the light of the moon.

"Well, you're handsome, so maybe you _are_ my boyfriend," Sehun speaks up after pondering in silence. "My boyfriend, Jongin, is handsome."

Jongin chuckled, torn between melting into a puddle for the compliment or laughing his head off for Sehun's drunk inability to recognize him properly.

"You're so wasted, Hunnie," Jongin chuckled and shakes his head in fondness. 

"Don't call me that, only my boyfriend calls me that!" The slur is once again apparent in Sehun's voice, Jongin almost did not understand him.

"Oh, yeah? Tell me about this boyfriend of yours, then. Jongin, was it?" Jongin deems it impossible to talk to drunk Sehun properly in this state and just decides to play along to his boyfriend's drunkenness, positively hoping to get a few compliments from his sexy boyfriend on the go. 

"You know Jongin?!" Sehun gasps, his red-rimmed eye widening and Jongin had to stop himself from reaching over and pinching his cheeks.

"Why, of course, I'm him." Sehun looked at him in confusion but soon gets over it.

"Jongin is a very dirty person, you see," Sehun starts off, his slurs getting more evident as his sentence get longer. Jongin grinned, he is very much proud of his innate ability to mouth smooth words and he does not hide it especially in bed and seeing as Sehun always loved his dirty talking, what Sehun is going to say wouldn't come as a surprise.

"He always leaves his underwear everywhere and refuses to pick them up every single time." Okay, that was a surprise, Jongin admits. "And when he gets home, he doesn't ever properly places his shoes in the rack. Do you know how many times I've tripped over his dumb ugly Crocs? Don't answer that, that was rhetorical."

"My Crocs are not ugly _or_ dumb."

"You would know that, you're Jongin. Wait." Jongin watched his boyfriend's face crunch in confusion and he wants to cackle so bad, finding the situation so hilarious but refraining to do so, in fear of offending Sehun.

"ANYWAY, back to my Jongin–" Jongin grinned giddily at that because, _omg he said I'm his Jongin_ , "–He's also really nerdy and weird. He's got this whole collection of that Naruto manga he kept reading one summer. He was so focused on that comic series that time, I almost burnt the books for fun." Jongin's eyes widened, mentally reminding himself to hide his comic stash in a Sehun-free space and away from danger. "And, oh! He's got these really funny figurines of female anime characters with big boobs hidden somewhere. I don't know why he kept it hidden from me, though, it's not like I'd mind." Jongin kept them all hidden from him after that one time Sehun _accidentally_ dropped his Nami-chan figurine, his face blank as paper as he said a very short, _"oops"_.

Jongin now regrets entertaining his boyfriend's drunken thoughts.

"But, you know, Jongin is actually a pretty sweet boyfriend," Sehun had continued, successfully cheering Jongin's saddened cells up, "I love him so much." And Jongin suddenly forgets everything Sehun said beforehand, feeling high up in the clouds because of those last sentences.

"I'm sure he loves you just as much," Jongin channels all the love he can muster in that simple sentence, eyes shining in fondness as he stares at his wasted boyfriend who is visibly relaxing, breaking off into a sweet smile.

Finally arriving at their apartment complex, Jongin goes to support Sehun's side just like what he did back at the club. Despite the small naps he took at the car, Sehun was still considerably wobbly as he stepped out of the car. Jongin reminds himself to ask how much he had drank when his boyfriend recovers.

"Oh, please, you don't have to help me, I have a boyfriend." 

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm Sehun."

"And I'm Jongin, your boyfriend."

"..."

"My Jongin?" 

"Yes, baby, your Jongin," Jongin doesn't even have it in him to be annoyed at his boyfriend, not when he's this cute.

"Jonginnie!" 


End file.
